


Compendium

by Loukana



Series: Compendium [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Humor, Illustrated, M/M, Meeting Akira's Personas, No Spoilers for P5R, Pre-Relationship, Snarky!Goro, Thirsty!Akira, rated M for Mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukana/pseuds/Loukana
Summary: Goro Akechi often wondered if becoming Akira Kurusu's best friend had been such a good idea.Now, he definitively knew that agreeing to meet his best friend's personas had been a very, very, VERY bad idea...-(A collection of snippets of Akechi meeting some of Akira's personas.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Compendium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769635
Comments: 187
Kudos: 423





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break this weekend from writing my main fic, and got this little idea out of my mind for your own pleasure. There are ten (short) chapters for now, I'll post one every day, and then we'll see if I get ideas for other personas. For now, I'm going back to writing Catalyst :-)
> 
> Not much context to this story, but I would say it's a post-game AU where the Metaverse still exists and Akechi is still alive (he's got his Black Mask outfit in this story).

It all started like this.

"Just _how many_ personas do you have, Kurusu?"

"I don't know… A hundred, I think? Maybe more…"

"A hundred… how is this even possible?"

"I have no idea. They just seem to like me."

"God, you make it sound so easy…"

"Do you want to meet some of them?"

And Goro's worst mistake had been to reply:

"I... guess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : Amazing artwork from [Istriel](https://www.deviantart.com/istriel/art/P5R-Compendium-chap-1-It-all-started-like-this-843683483) for this chapter! Thank you soooo much! X3


	2. Inugami & Makami

"It's a dog. A very, very long dog."

_"Arooo, me not a dog! Me ferocious demon!"_

"He's awesome, he can get as long as he wants!"

"That's... great? Wait, what are you doing to him?!"

"Look, I can tie him into a knot!"

_"Hrr. Humiliating. Me not like."_

"And if I do this... With my proficiency I should be able to..."

"Kurusu, I'm not sure this is a good idea... Is he supposed to bend like this? This looks really painful."

"Nah, he's a good boy. Aren't you a good boy?"

_"...Inugami strong. Me can endure to make master happy."_

"There you go. Look Akechi, I made him into a poodle!"

"Isn't there a rule that says not to make balloons sculptures with your persona? I'm pretty sure there must be a rule somewhere..."

"I can make him into a giraffe if you prefer. I know how to do it too."

"Please don't."

"Aww, that's too bad... I thought you would like it. Well, on to the next persona I guess."

_"Me not understand human courtship rituals."_

"Thank god, I'm in pain just watching him... Wait a minute, did he just say...?"

"Do you like origami, Akechi-kun? 'Cause if you do, I'm pretty sure you'll looove Makami."


	3. White Rider & Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added art in previous chapter, for those who missed it ;-)

"Kurusu, when I said to keep an eye open for danger… I'm afraid you took my words a little too literally."

"Well, better eighty-two eyes than just one, right?"

"…Eighty-two?"

"Well, seventy-eight on the horse, plus its real eyes, plus two for Conquest. Although… he doesn't really have eyes, does he? Conquest, would you say your missing eyes count for "keeping our eyes open"?"

_"The void that devours them does not impede my ability to see the truth. Thou shall count them as such."_

"Alright, eighty-two it is, then."

"…you… counted them."

"Had nothing better to do one evening. The maid café was having a strawberry-only themed menu, my masseuse was on vacation, and the guys at Big Bang Burger don't want to see my face anymore. So yeah. I came here and counted the eyes."

"You're weird, Kurusu. You're so weird."

"Thanks, honey."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay, no, I can't do this. Your persona creeps me out. Tell him to stop staring. Or better yet, call him back."

"Not liking the attention?"

"I don't. For years — years! — I had to endure the scrutiny of thousands of strangers, to watch every face in a room turn to stare at me with no consideration for my privacy. No more!"

"Pfff, drama queen. Fine, fine... come back, White Rider."

"I am grateful for your understanding, Kurusu."

"Come, Legion!"

"…OH FUCK YOU!"


	4. Unicorn

"…you're ridiculous, Kurusu..."

"I can wait for you all day."

"Your arm will get tired."

"It won't if you accept my hand."

"I don't need your hand, I can mount him on my own."

"Does it mean that you'll do it, then?"

"…"

"Be honest. How many times in your life will you get the opportunity to ride a unicorn?"

"…Fine. But I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself…"

"…Shit... why is it so… fucking high?…"

"You can still grab my hand you know?"

"Shut up... There. Are you happy? Just so you know, I'm not holding on to your waist. And… why are you grinning like this?"

"…Well, what do you think of him?"

"Wha…"

_"I have no urge to throw him off, so you were right, he's a virginal boy indeed."_

"Sweet! I _knew_ it!"

"…Kurusu."

"Yes?"

"Did you ask me to ride your unicorn just so you could learn whether or not I already had sex?"

"Well you refused to answer when I asked, what was I supposed to do?!"

"I… can't believe it… I... I can't even muster the will to get angry at you right now…"

"There, there… at least you get to ride a unicorn with me, right?"

"To my deepest regret, yes."

"You wound me so much."

"…"

"…Soooo, a virgin, huh?"

"Don't think for a second that I did not come to my own conclusion here. You're _riding the fucking unicorn_ too, Kurusu, so you can wipe that smirk off your face."


	5. Angel

"Oh… hum… she's…"

"You like her?"

"Ah well… how do I put it… it's… quite an interesting getup?"

"Which part do you prefer? The bondage, the blindfold, the collar or the chain?"

"Well… Err… W-wait, what is she doing…?"

"Snrk… Getting a little hot in here, detective?"

"Oh stop laughing! It's just that she's… err… quite eye-catching… and... b-bold!..."

_"I'm glad that my appearance is pleasing you, Master…"_

"Oh God... You're, huh, quite welcome… Kurusu, can you… remove her from me, please? I'm really uncomfortable right now."

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

"No sweetheart, don't worry. Akechi-kun simply doesn't enjoy cuddles like we do."

"Cu… cuddles…?"

"Yes, cuddles. What did you think it was? You thought I was having sex with my persona? For shame, Akechi..."

"Well excuse me for presuming, the two of you seem to be quite cozy right now! Plus, she's almost naked, and she's…"

"One of yours."

"What?"

"She's one of yours. From the Justice arcana."

"Wait a second, you mean… she came from your bond with me?!"

"Yup."

"Kurusu! What's wrong with you?! Why the hell is she wearing all these… these things?!"

"Oh come on, she's devilishly sexy in these, and she _loves_ the praise and attention! Plus, have you seen yourself? Don't tell me you're not into fetish wear!"

"I am certainly not!"

"Liar, you were checking out my persona not a minute ago."

"That was before I learned that you thought of me while summoning her! Unhand her immediately!"

"Oh God this is hilarious, you sound like a protective dad!"

_"Do you want me to call you Daddy, Master?"_

" _A-absolutely not_! Cover yourself, for Christ's sake! And God help me, Kurusu, if you don't stop laughing this _instant_ …!"


	6. Belphegor

"…"

"Oh, don't make such a face. It's a perfectly natural bodily function."

"Why, Kurusu. Just... why."

"I guess… when you gotta go, you gotta go?"

"But why does he have…"

"...Well, you got to admit that doing a number two while standing upright is not the best idea. Plus, can you blame the guy for getting himself comfortable?"

"This makes no fucking sense, why would he even have this?... It serves no purpose, there's no pipes for evacuation, it shouldn't even function properly…"

"I dunno… Buddy, do you know how it works?"

_"Well I just push and take a dump, I don't really ask myself metaphysical questions over it, ya know…"_

"Well there you have it… Akechi? Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine..."

_"Hey man, ya look a bit constipated over there. If ya really need to go, I can make some room for ya."_

"...No that's quite alright thank you. Kurusu, please, the next persona."

"Are you sure? We don't know where the next restroom is, I would take his offer if…"

"The. Next. Persona."

"…You make such scary faces sometimes…"


	7. Decarabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a wonderful best friend, she made an amazing piece of artwork for the prologue of Compendium, I added it at the end of [chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361312/chapters/58749730), go take a look, it's gorgeous! X3

"It's a starfish."

"Yup."

"With an eye."

"Indeed."

"Well it's… interesting. Nice to meet you."

_"Please don't touch me."_

"I… err… wasn't about to?"

_"If you touch me I'll die."_

"Hahaha… ha… Kurusu? Does your persona have psychological troubles?"

"Yeah, he's got a bit of PTSD from our time in Okumura's palace…"

"Oh, I'm… sorry to hear about it. I didn't know personas could suffer from trauma…"

"He's serious about the dying part, though. He's literally going to die if you touch him."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"He can't stand physical contact, he gets KOed with a single touch."

"…"

"Aaaand we may have taken advantage of that and extorted him each time we crossed paths in the palace, before I finally accepted a contract with him…"

_"They harassed and threatened me again and again and again and…"_

"Kurusu."

"Oh, it's not quite as bad as he makes it sound like…"

_"…again and again and again and…"_

"Kurusu…"

"…Okay, yeah, I admit, it was pretty bad. I felt really awful about it afterwards... But it's water under the bridge, we're best buddies now!"

_"…and again and again and again and…"_

"I mean… usually? Anyways, look, it's a star! So, wanna make a wish with me?"

"Sure. I wish I could go home and forget this ever happened… Oh wait, I can! Wishes really _do_ come true!"

"Hey, where are you go… Wait, no! Akechi, come back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Decarabia and his weakness to physical attacks... The poor guy has it rough... ^__^;


	8. Thor, Skadi & Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some crude language in this one :-)

"Come on, summon him!"

"Are you an idiot, Kurusu? I am not calling him, they will most likely end at each other's throat and you know it."

"You don't know about that! Plus, according to all those Wonder movies' fics I read, they're more likely to be at each other's dick than each other's throat..."

"...fics...? Wait, no, what the fuck?!"

"…although, maybe each other's dick in each other's throat would be a possibility too, and as long as we're on the topic, would you be interes…"

"What's wrong with people?! They're brothers in the movies, for fuck's sake!"

"Yeaaah... Hot, right?"

"No, not hot, gross!"

"You should see the tags for some of those stories, too. You think out personas could make babies together?"

"…What the... Of course not! They're both males!"

_"Well Loki got himself impregnated by a horse, once, so..."_

" _That was ONE time, and it was millennia ago, are you still going to bring it u_ aaargh NO! Shut up Loki! Shut up right now!!!"

"Oh, Skadi is asking to come out, she wants to know why no one told her about this."

"Great. Fucking great! Well don't count on me to explain to her how Sleipnir came to be!"

"Err... Now Odin is demanding to know what the fuck his horse has to do with all of this."

"...oh you've got to be shitting me..."

"I... think Odin was left a bit in the dark about Sleipnir's origins?"

"Yes, Kurusu. _Thank you_ for your _skillful deduction_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, mythology... Gods get up to some weird stuff sometimes... Can you imagine the family reunions? XD
> 
> Edit : Just realized, a bit late, that I confused Freya with Skadi... It's Skadi that I was thinking about, but I mixed up the names, sorry... ^^; Chapter has been edited with the correct persona !


	9. Mara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it, I brought it to you! Rating switched to M for Mara, and for some very, very depraved artwork. This is the dirtiest thing I've ever drawn, now I'm scarred for life, I hope you're all happy... XD

"Kurusu… what the fuck is _this thing_?"

"He's a bro, that's what he is, and he's giving us a ride down to Kaitul!"

"I am NOT riding with… the hell are you doing?! Get down here this instant!"

"It's not like there's room beside him, we have to sit astride. Climb behind me, we should be comfortable enough."

"No way, I'm not getting on that… vulgar monstrosity!"

_"Well, this hurt my feelings…"_

"Akechi! You can't say that to him!... Don't listen to him, bro, he doesn't know you the way I do."

"Am I dreaming? I must be... Are you actually petting it?"

"Well there will be more room for us to sit if he's fully ha…"

"No! Shut up! I don't want to know! And why?! Why is it on a _chariot_?!"

"Why wouldn't he? Have you seen how rough Mementos' floor is? It would _chafe_!"

"I… don't even know what to say anymore... Why am I even contemplating this?…"

"Do you really want to walk all the way down there?"

"…"

"Come on, he may look intimidating but deep down he's just a big old softie…"

_"I resent being called a softie, Joker, I pride myself for being quite stiff and firm, thank you."_

"Aww, bro, you know I don't mean it that way…"

"…oh God, fine. Fine! I can't believe I am doing this..."

"Sweet! I'll help you up, here you go!"

_"Careful with those claws, young man, I'm very sensitive, you know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, now if you're searching for me, I'll be over there, trying to bleach my brain and eyes...


	10. Arsène

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I said there would be 10 chapters, but it seemed wrong to end the fic so abruptly, so I wrote a small epilogue :-) I'll post it just after this one.
> 
> Translation for Arsène's speech at the end of the chapter !

"Well he is certainly more of a gentleman than you are."

"...I didn't think you were the type to be swayed by bows and hand kisses, Akechi."

"That's because you are an unrefined and uncultured swine, Kurusu. I, at least, can appreciate a gallant greeting."

_"Tu avais raison, mon cher, il est ravissant…"_

"See? I knew you would like him!"

"What is he saying?"

"Oh, he's just curious about you. You… well… intrigue him."

"Haha, really? Well, it's... quite flattering! I'm really pleased to make his acquaintance!"

_"Il rougit comme une jeune vierge qui découvre les plaisirs de la chair. C'est absolument charmant."_

"What? What did he say?"

"Ahh, he's… really happy to make your acquaintance too. Charmed, he says."

"Truly a gentleman. I don't know how such a well-mannered persona could have come from someone like you, Kurusu."

_"Et quel corps magnifique. Sa tenue ne laisse rien à l'imagination. Admire donc ce délicieux fessier, il ne demande qu'à être mordu..."_

"He's a great figure of French literature, you know?"

"…Huh? Oh, is he?"

"Of course! It's too bad that I don't know a word of French, I would have loved to ask him questions about the Belle Époque."

_"Tu as envie de lui, n'est-ce pas? Je peux sentir ta passion se réveiller à l'idée de voler des baisers à ses lèvres tentatrices et de leur arracher des cris de désir..."_

"Mff…"

"Are you ok? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just been too long since I je-err… summoned him. There's some pent-up… energy."

"Hm... What I wouldn't give to be able to understand him, though. Please, you have to translate his words for me."

"Err, well, he said that he's… very flattered by your obvious interest, and your passion and desire for historical knowledge."

_"Imagine-le, entièrement offert à toi, t'accueillant en lui, soumis à tes ardeurs et au plaisir de votre étreinte…"_

"…Aaand that… it'd… be… a pleasure! For him to converse with you about all of those things t-too."

"Well I'd be delighted! Perhaps we could make some time to pursue all those topics someday, right?"

"Oh God yes-I mean, sure, yeah, whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am thou, thou art very thirsty."
> 
> Arsène is not quite the gallant gentleman Akechi think he is... XD  
> 
> 
> Translation of Arsène's speech:
> 
> _"Tu avais raison, mon cher, il est ravissant…"_  
>  "You were right, my dear, he is ravishing..."
> 
> _"Il rougit comme une jeune vierge qui découvre les plaisirs de la chair. C'est absolument charmant."_  
>  "He blushes like a young virgin who discovers the pleasures of the flesh. It is absolutely charming."
> 
> _"Et quel corps magnifique. Sa tenue ne laisse rien à l'imagination. Admire donc ce délicieux fessier, il ne demande qu'à être mordu..."_  
>  "And what a magnificent body. His outfit leaves nothing to the imagination. Just take a look at this delicious booty, it's begging to be bitten..."
> 
> _"Tu as envie de lui, n'est-ce pas? Je peux sentir ta passion se réveiller à l'idée de voler des baisers à ses lèvres tentatrices et de leur arracher des cris de désir..."_  
>  "You want him, don't you? I can feel your passion awakening to the idea of stealing kisses from his tempting lips and tearing cries of desire from them."
> 
> _"Imagine-le, entièrement offert à toi, t'accueillant en lui, soumis à tes ardeurs et au plaisir de votre étreinte…"_  
>  "Just picture him, giving himself entirely to you, welcoming you inside him, surrendering to your ardor and the pleasure of your embrace..."


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue to close up the fic ^^ I also posted Arsène's chapter just before this one, in case you missed it and clicked directly on the last chapter, so don't forget to check it!

It all ended like this:

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… I guess it wasn't as fun for you as it was for me, huh?…"

"You really have a strange conception of fun, Kurusu."

"Haha, yeah, I guess… Still, I'm glad that we got to spend the afternoon together."

"Well at least one of us enjoyed himself."

"…"

"What?"

"You… really didn't like my personas, then…"

"Kurusu, barred a few exceptions, your personas are weird, impudent and vulgar. How do you think I feel?"

"Ah… I didn't think it was that bad…"

"It's alright, I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, they are a part of you after all."

"Ouch…"

"...oh, stop it, don't make that face... I… maybe I overreacted a bit, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Really?"

"…sure. Yeah."

"Very convincing… Still, thank you for coming with me today."

"If you say so..."

"I mean it, Akechi. It meant a lot to me, to be able to share parts of my soul with you like that. This is not something I would have done with anyone else."

"Huh?… Oh, w-well, I'm… I'm flattered then…"

"Hey… Do you think… Nah, forget it…"

"What?"

"No, it's nothing, it's a stupid idea, don't worry about it…"

"Kurusu. This is exactly the kind of reply that I hate. Spill it."

"Well it's just… Do you think you could give me another chance?"

"…"

"They're not all that bad, I promise. I have some personas you'll really like, for real this time."

"I don't know…"

"Please? I really want to share them with you..."

And Goro's _even worst_ mistake had been to reply:

"Well, err… okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks! But as you all know, there are a loooot of personas, and some of them are already listed in a document on my phone, soooo... you might see a "Compendium II" appear one of these days... :-) I created a series for the fic, so you can subscribe to it if you want to get a notification if/when I post the second part!
> 
> Thanks for all your comments, I'm amazed at the number of readers this small fic gathered! You guys are all awesome ^__^
> 
> _You can find the illustrations I made for the fic[here](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82484221)_


End file.
